Forgive me, Panda-Chan
by Cameron Reese Slytherin
Summary: When Itachi spies on Sabaku No Gaara, what do you think happens? Gaara finds out of course and let's just say...Partial smut! Graphic explanations! Mentions of Slash! MxM!


**Forgive me, Panda-Chan**

**Summary:** When Itachi becomes spies on Sabaku No Gaara, what do you think happens? Gaara finds out of course and let's just say...Partial smut! Graphic explanations! Mentions of Slash! MxM!

**A/N:** Felt like writing... Please Review.

* * *

Itachi wets his lips as he watched the red-haired Kazekage soap up his skin; he was currently sitting on the bathroom window of the redhead watching him bathe, invisible of course and he made sure to completely hide his Chakra.

All of a sudden, the soap fell from Gaara's hand and the redhead groaned and rolled his eyes with a small smirk then bent over, displaying his unnaturally red entrance to the peeking Itachi whose eyes widened comically and whose pants began tenting slowly but surely.

_'Fuck,'_ He murmured internally.

After Gaara had picked up the soap, he soaked up his fingers then placed the soap in its holder before bending over, displaying his entrance once to Itachi who bit his lip and balled his hands together to stop himself from jerking his member and alerting Gaara to his presence.

He watched in hunger as Gaara's soapy fingers breech his love channel until all three digits were nestled inside the delicious looking tunnel. Gaara then groaned and began pumping said digits inside his hole, ignoring his member completely.

"Hmm..." He moaned, picking up speed until he was practically pummeling his hole, lewd slapping sounds echoing all around him.

Itachi's eyes slid shut and he bit his lip harshly to stop himself from moaning out loud; he opened his eyes once more and contained gasp when he saw Gaara's hands holding his cheeks apart so as to fully expose his hole while his sand thrust what looked like a medium sized Loofah brush into his channel with quick precision until Gaara was gasping loudly and was struggling to keep himself from slamming forward and knocking his head.

"Ahhh! Shit!" He groaned, pulling his mounds apart until Itachi could clearly see the loofah brush entering and leaving him and when it became coated in Gaara's slick.

Itachi whimpered pitifully and Gaara' s head snapped round to look at him, a smirk adorning his face which confused Itachi before his eyes widened when Gaara's sand shit out and wrapped around his body and dragged him inside the shower until he was gasping loudly as the other part of Gaara's sand continued to brutally pound the now gaping entrance; he then gasped as the window which he had stood on was covered completely by sand until smooth wall remained.

"S-So glad that y-you enjoyed the s-show, I-I-Itachi," Gaara rasped, looking at him before smirking dangerously and pulling both arms back and resting them on the wall in front of him, eyes widening as the loofah began jabbing against his perineum and his hole was left gaping while slick coated the inside and outer layer of his hole until it was rolling down his leg.

"I think you deserve a punishment for spying, 'tachi," Gaara stated with a grin and Itachi's eyes widened when the sand holding him spread all the way down his body where it pulled down his pants and freed his now painfully erect member then went down and coated his toes, leaving a medium sized hole for Itachi's member to fit but the sand tightened at the base like cock ring.

"There we go," Gaara murmured before his eyes widened when he was turned around and held against the wall by his sand and his legs spread open all the way while his hole was a good distance from Itachi's line of sight.

"Time for some torture, baby," Gaara purred then gasped as the loofah was thrust back into his hole until he was crying out as it jabbed his prostate repeatedly.

"Ahh! Hmm, so good," He groaned, rubbing his perineum and watching as the skin around his hole turned bright red from the brutal pounding.

Gaara looked up and smirked as he saw Itachi's eyes looking straight at his battered entrance and when he looked down, the other man was painfully hard.

"You would've been doing this if you weren't such a pervert, baby."

Itachi's eyes caught Gaara's eyes and he whimpered.

"Forgive me, Panda-Chan," He begged lust evident in his voice.

Gaara only shook his head then smirked when Itachi groaned as the loofah was exchanged for a large black dildo.

"Have fun watching, 'tachi," He teased before pushing down on the dildo.

* * *

**A/n: I'm a dirty person and I couldn't help myself.**


End file.
